


A Lovely Shade of Red

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Complete, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mother's Day, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus surprises Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Shade of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this and make no money from it. It all belongs to JKR and Warner Bros.

"Hermione?" Severus said gently, nervously holding a bouquet of roses behind him.

She looked up from her reading, her hand resting on the large swell of her belly. "Severus, what is it?"

He silently handed her the bouquet. "I know our daughter hasn’t been born yet, but happy mother's day, Hermione."

Her eyes widened as she accepted the roses. "Severus, you're so sweet." She sniffed them. "They're beautiful. Thank you." Hermione watched as Severus turned a lovely shade of red.

"It was nothing," he said quietly. "I love you, Hermione."

"And I love you, Severus." She stood and kissed him.


End file.
